


February 15, 1999

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24537235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''You suddenly remembered the territorial creature near a Smallville farm?'' Amos muttered as he and Supergirl attempted to dodge claws.





	February 15, 1999

I never created Superman TAS.

''You suddenly remembered the territorial creature near a Smallville farm?'' Amos muttered as he and Supergirl attempted to dodge claws with fangs.

THE END


End file.
